Anthony Stark (Earth-RSR II)
Anthony Stark, or also known through his infamous vigilante name, Iron Man, is the CEO of Stark Tech, one of America's most developed and prosperous companies, developing many revolutionary technology to improve the lives of the people of the said country. He comes from a family of traders, scientists, smart-people, physicians and biologists, and many more. His family comes with German ancestry in their blood, and Tony himself found Stark Tech to elevate his family even more. Although his entire family died, Stark kept on living a good life, without corrupting himself. While he did so, the only thing that kept him stressed out was the fact that he was suggested to manufacture weapons in order to increase the sales of his company, considering that many battles have been brewing that time. He did so, but he quickly discovered that his weapons immediately fell into the wrong hands, and after a week, 139 lives (and counting) paid the price. As such, driven by vengeance, Tony built a suit of armor, kept hidden from the public (until one knew), and used it to punish those who misused his tech, and not just that, but to teach those who harmed the weak a lesson. In later years, Anthony would be recruited into the organization ARGUS, in an effort to secure superhuman threats in America. Eventually, his identity as Iron Man would be revealed, to those who worked in ARGUS, mostly through his former assistant, Edward Nygma, who knew the armor's existence too, and worked in ARGUS. He's also made ARGUS' director, succeeding the unidentified man who led ARGUS the first place, and was responsible for the creation of the Avengers. After World War III ended, Stark went in a normal life, continuing his company while also (still) secretly working again as "Iron Man". Biography A Spark of Iron Born to a wealthy family, filled with smart-people and successful businessmen, Tony's life was surprisingly unspoilted. He's not treated as a spoiled son, flower of the family, but was raised an altruist, believing that he can make the world a better place by helping others. He himself was also harshly educated by his parents in order to train his discipline. Luckily, he understood his efforts, and vice versa, his parents still loved him. While so, the only thing Tony didn't understand was that why his parents rarely spend holidays with him. Sure, in times, he's taught in various things 24/7, and by his parents sometimes, but in holidays, they never truly got an appropriate time to deal with him. Turns out, his father was planning to build a company, trying to break away from the company he's currently working in that time, but he needed help. In weekdays he's busy, so the only choice he got is in weekends. But Tony's faith kept him stable. Though he loathed the idea of his parents neglecting "family time" in weekends and holidays, he got interested in the idea of making a company of his own. As such, he kept on training, training, and training, studying many complicated things and extensive field sciences, to the point that his IQ was somehow raised abnormally high. Allegedly, at the age of 12, his IQ was recorded to be 178, and by the age of 18, it's 199. But Tony said that "those were overreactions". Heavy Metal As time passed on, Tony became progressively smarter and smarter, and was considered "beyond Genius". But, there must always be a time when he lost his loved ones. At the age of 25, Tony's father died due to lung cancer, because of his smoking habits, while his mother died of unknown causes three years later. Tony then went on to fulfill his father's wish of making an independent company. And as such, Stark Tech was born. Stark Tech, like its name, specializes on technological products. And the products he made was apparently equivalent to those of the early 21st century technology, such as new phones and newer car models. Alternative energies were also inserted to one of this company's focuses. Other than that, from entertainment to food products, they all had it, even if it emphasizes on technology. The only thing missing, was weapons manufacturing. With Stark Tech's advanced technology and research, as well as the amount of scientists it employed, Stark was persuaded into bringing arms manufacturing into the company. A general named Sam Lane, was the one who persuaded him, and after several considerations, Stark accepted the production of weapons in his company. Cold Steel During the first weeks of Stark's weapons manufacturing business, his products were indeed, extremely impressive, even to other famous arms manufacturing companies. It was said that the weapons Stark created were indeed, revolutionary, just like his other products. One such example was the IM-50 Repulsor Blaster. The first energy weapon Stark created, it was highly demanded, but its price was so high due to its extreme effectivity in combat (it's an energy weapon, anyway). This weapon itself was still in field-testing, but once Sam Lane saw it, he immediately informed of the government of this weapon. Unfortunately, side effects did happen. Not all Stark Tech employees were good. Apparently, some of them were part of terrorist/"hate" organizations. Particularly, one of the employees were apparently, a member of the KKK (though, not too much of a terrorist organization). This man (name classified) stole several prototypes of the IM-50, and gave it to his hate-comrades. A week later, newspapers began to hand out news of 50 black people dead, murdered with holes on their chest. Apparently terrified and anger due to this, Tony then decided he must take a step forward to teach men who misused the weapons a lesson, but without stoping his weapons manufacturing. While the idea of "enhanced individuals" were feared that time, due to the appearance of JT Slade, Tony's idea to teach them a lesson involved vigilantism. He began thinking of many ways, until he found a way. He remembered that at one point, his company planned on making an early exosuit or powered armor, or some sort. And he revived this idea, but in secret. Every midnight, Tony would go down to his secret basement in the HQ of his company, developing a simple (and crude), yet effective armor. This suit looks cumbersome, and weighs around 900 pounds. But, it is no problem for Tony, as he's inside the armor. The suit's primary weapons are twin repulsor blasters that resides on the suit's palm. Essentially, those are palm-energy-blasters. The blasters are capable of being set in terms of power, allowing him to just stun a target instead of straightforward kill it. Other than that, the suit possesses miniature rockets and mini-missiles, a flamethrower, a flight system, propelled by repulsor-tech, and a prototype laser weapon fired from the forearm. Unwanted Guests The suit was developed in a range of time between two until three months, and in the process, he managed to create the world's first artificial intelligence, he called "Potts". And a day after he finished the work, the suit's ready to be tested. His suit's testing took place in the Mojave Desert, where the suit performed smoothly, but not at all times. The flight system was a little bit "wacky", and it resulted in Tony crashing miles beneath the sand. Of course, Tony would kept on improving the armor, until one day, trouble came, and the suit's first action appeared. At midnight, when Tony's about to take his armor for another test, suddenly, he heard a commotion, from the building's weapons research laboratory. He discovered that a group of terrorists broke in the building, and tried to steal his weapons. This was when Tony donned his armor for the first time in action, and surprised the terrorists, mocking them as cowards who broke in a defenseless building (at night) like a bunch of b*tches. He defeated the terrorists, but left them alive. However, he restrained them, and the next morning he "re-arrived" at the building, he and his employees noticed "The Iron's" work, with Tony smirking from a distance, while police forces arrested the criminals. No one truly knew who "The Iron" was, but when Tony decided to go a little more public with the armor, one of his employees, who were nearly as smart as him, managed to discover who "The Iron" is. At midnight, just when Tony's about to get to his secret workshop, suddenly, Nygma appeared and "rocked" Tony. Tony was surprised in how he's able to know who "The Iron" is, but pretended that he knew nothing. Until Nygma pointed out that when the criminals were restrained, signs of what could be a superhuman's palm crushing steel were seen, and no one was at the building except Tony himself, Tony accepted the fact, but ordered him to keep his mouth shut. Besides, The Iron wasn't a big deal at all. And not just that, for the "fun" of it, Nygma didn't tell anyone but kept "bringing things up". Powers and Abilities Naturally, Tony possesses an extreme amount of intellect, and he's regarded as Earth's smartest man. Nearly no one can rival his intellect, except Ed Nygma, whose intellect was curiously nearly as high as his. He was rigorously trained and taught in many fields of science and thousands of studying materials, and is an expert businessman. Since he took up the identity of The Iron, he began training in combat techniques and marksmanship skills. He's also an expert engineer, capable of creating his first armored suit within two until three months while also improving it within days. And in process, he created the first (yet crude) artificial intelligence. His superhuman powers are derived from his vigilante armor, "The Iron". The suit greatly enhances Tony's physical strength, allowing him to lift up to 35 tons, and with the armor's hydraulic pistons, it can be enhanced to 40 tons. The suit grants Tony the ability to fly through its jet thrusters, powered by repulsor tech, and can fly with the speed of Mach 3. The suit's durability is also tough, with its shell made from Omnium. Omnium is an experimental metal element that Stark Tech created, with an unusually high durability level, and an extremely light weight. While the suit doesn't increase Stark's running speed, it at least allows him to run as fast as his own non-armored body. In other words, it may look heavy, but it doesn't slow him down. The suit's main offensive means come from its amount of weaponries. Armed with twin palm-repulsor-blasters that can be set from stunning the target to disintegrating the target, a laser weapon, rockets and missiles, as well as two flamethrowers, the suit is capable of handling virtually every situation Stark encounters. Non-lethal gas bombs also exist, but only added during WWIII. In targeting and environmental assistance, his AI, "Potts" is capable of auto-aiming his targets, while also informing him of an enemy's weakpoint (whether it's human or not) and incoming hazards. The AI is hack-proof, but is capable of being duplicated fairly easily. It's immune to EMP, too, but the armor's not strong against EMP attacks. But it is capable of absorbing electric and solar energies to boost itself up. The suit is powered by an arc reactor located at the center of the chest. This arc reactor, like Omnium, was developed in the same science division of Stark Tech, as a mean of developing an alternate energy. The arc reactor lasts for eight hours, and needs to recharge for only the half of it. By an hour or so, the armor's power is 50%. Depending on the power, each of Stark's attacks with the armor can be stronger, and power distribution in the armor can be changed anywhere, anytime. From focusing his repulsor attacks, to increasing his flight capabilities. The last feature this armor possesses is a force field system. The force field's still in beta testing, but at 100%, it's already strong enough to hold off a hydrogen bomb. Based on the power the suit has, the shield can go for around 7 hours. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Flight' *'Energy/Concussion Blasts' *'Flame Generation' (via flamethrower) *'Explosion Creation' (via rockets and missiles) *'Technology Interface' *'Force Field Generation' After World War III, Tony built a new armor designed to take on higher-level superhumans, after getting his main armor wrecked by Mongul. This suit, known as "The Steel" looked more old-fashioned than his main armor, but is physically more capable in handling metahumans, and taking a lot of punishment. For the first time, this armor was made with Adamantium, a new type of metal ARGUS managed to create in an effort to make the strongest metal in the world. This metal was hard to bend or crack, and even high-level superhumans like Superman needs "an hour or two" to break through this metal. The Steel's design, as said, looked older, and it was without an arc reactor. The truth is, that the arc reactor was actually inside the armor to prevent anyone to disable it pretty easily, by cutting off the arc reactor's power line, or in other words, "wreck the circle on the chest". The armor weighs 2 tons, and has even more weaponries than the first one. It was said to be "dirtier" than The Iron, and generates more pollution through its weapons. Energy weapons via repulsor blasters still exist, as well as repulsor-tech flight, supported with a wind-powered jetpack at the back, but this armor contains four (two on each sides) auto-cannons on the forearms, that are capable of unleashing barrages of artilerry shells, grenades and rockets, as well as even repulsor blasts that're capable of leveling buildings. Besides, this armor's meant to combat people like Superman. And as a safe-guard, Tony added Kryptonite (he managed to synthesize some) to his energy blasts in case he fought someone who's also Kryptonian. Flamethrower's still present in the armor, but as of his other weapons from the previous armor, the flamethrowers are stored within the four auto-cannons. In terms of strength, the armor's drastically stronger than The Iron, now able to lift up to 100 tons, and can bring down an entire building with one punch. It can't defeat Superman, but can at least bruise him. Not just that, when supported by his repulsor thrusters and jetpack, while flying upwards, he's capable of lifting a battleship. Even Crimson Dynamo stated that it is far stronger than his armor. Speedwise, it is slow, and its flight speed is 2 Machs slower than his main armor. But it can push itself up to Mach 3, and in turn, the duration of its flight is far longer than The Iron, due to its bigger and more efficient arc reactor. Personality Being raised as an altruist, Tony is a man that values peace among others. His belief in peace actually prevented him making WMDs initially when he founded his company, although he does include manufacturing weapons in his company. He totally loathed violence and brutal acts of chaos, but if violence is the only thing that can solve a certain problem, he'll completely go with it with no question. He's a kind and generous person, even for a billionaire. He's not greedy or viciously enticed with money and fame, and is willing to help anyone in need. He's also an understanding person, and will not force anyone to submit to his will. While so, even though he's kind, generous, and all those stuffs, he's surprisingly pessimistic. Optimism was in his mind during his pre-ARGUS years. But when World War III happened, his hopes of good things to come still exist, but he constantly worries about things. And apparently, he's a possessive man (although not greedy and stingy), saying that Stark Tech is strictly for him. Though he does allow a change in CEO, in case he died. When solving problems, when violence is not viable, he always go by reason. During his ARGUS years, he never stopped working in solving superhuman/vigilante problems, although he himself is a vigilante. He always put his intellect into good use, but when it's time for experimentation, he doesn't hold back. His willpower is high, and he's virtually relentless when he has a job to accomplish, whether or not he's healthy or not. Also a highly innovative man, and a supportive one, he always want the best for all ARGUS members, and people in the world. Trivia *While Stark didn't use the Noir Armor, like his original counterpart, in one issue, an armor schematic shows a design of his suit, with the same appearance as the Noir Armor. This armor would later come true, and is known as the "Steel Armor". It may look older, but it actually acts as this universe's own Hulkbuster armor. *Tony would get his "Iron Man" moniker after World War III. His original hero name was "The Iron". Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Armor Users Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Businessmen Category:Engineers Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Mechanics Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Black Hair Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Energy Absorption Category:Inventors Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Fire Blasts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Explosion Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Technology Interface Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:CEOs